Lie
by humanana
Summary: Hidup dalam kebohongan adalah keputusan yang Yoongi ambil, karena dengan menjadi Yoonji -mendiang saudara kembarnya kondisi kesehatan ibunya akan membaik, dengan menjadi Yoonji ia dapat merasakan kasih sayang ibunya. Tetapi ia mulai menyesali keputusannya ketika ayahnya meninggal, ibunya bersikap kasar dan masalah silih berganti menghampirinya. BTS Fanfic. YoonMin. Jimin GS
1. Chapter 1

BTS Fanfiction

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin GS

Disclaimer: BTS punya BigHit, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka, ARMY dan Tuhan YME

Warning: newbie author

.

.

Min Yoonji. Seorang gadis yang cantik, berkulit bak porselein, anggun, berprestasi, kaya dan minim ekspresi, 100% orang memandang Yoonji seperti itu, tetapi pada kenyataannya Min Yoonji adalah seorang laki-laki dengan nama asli Min Yoongi.

Ia memiliki empat kakak laki-laki, sedangkan ibunya sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Suatu hari ibunya sangat senang ketika mengetahui ia mengandung anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan di kehamilannya yang ke lima. Lahirlah Min Yoonji dan Min Yoongi, tetapi sang ibu seolah menghiraukan Yoongi dan terus memanjakan Yoonji.

Hingga di hari yang sedang badai ketika usia mereka menginjak tujuh tahun, Yoongi mendengar suara teriakan ibunya mengalahkan suara guntur di luar rumah. "Yoonji!, Yoonji!, bangun nak!, ibu tidak sengaja!, maafkan ibu!, ibu mohon bangunlah nak!" ibunya mendekap tubuh Yoonji yang berlumuran darah.

Pelayan di rumah Yoongi mengatakan bahwa saat ibunya sedang memundurkan mobilnya ia tidak melihat jika Yoonji sedang berada di belakang mobil untuk mengambil mainannya yang terjatuh dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, pemakaman Yoonji pun segera dilaksanakan.

Di hari pemakaman ibunya terlihat sangat depresi, begitu pula dengan hari berikutnya. "Yoonji!, Yoonji!, kau di mana?" ia terus memanggil nama Yoonji dan terus mencarinya, bahkan ia sama sekali menghiraukan panggilan dari Yoongi hingga tepat satu minggu setelah kematian Yoonji.

"ibu!" Yoongi mencoba memanggil ibunya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Yoongi!, tolong ikut bibi sebentar!" ujar bibi Yoongi lalu menariknya menuju kamarnya. Hari ini keluarga dari pihak ibu Yoongi datang untuk menjenguk.

Dibantu seorang pembantu, bibi Yoongi mulai mengganti pakaiannya dengan one piece putih milik Yoonji dan memakaikannya wig hitam yang menyentuh pinggang, lalu menghadapkan Yoongi ke cermin.

"Yoongi!, kau tahu bagaimana keadaan ibumu saat ini?" Yoongi mengangguki pertanyaan bibinya. "apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya?, dan apa kau ingin melihatnya seperti itu terus?" Yoongi menggeleng. "anak baik, kalau itu yang kau inginkan maka dari sekarang kau adalah Yoonji," kali ini Yoongi hanya terdiam dan memandang bibinya.

"apa maksud dari semua ini?, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" ayah Yoongi tiba-tiba datang lalu menarik Yoongi menjauhi bibinya. "ini semua demi kesembuhan kakakku. Apa kau tidak mau istrimu itu sembuh?" bibi Yoongi meninggikan suaranya. "tentu saja aku ingin, tetapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini," ayah Yoongi pun ikut meninggikan suaranya.

"Yoongi!, dengarkan ayah baik-baik!, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini!, Yoongi adalah Yoongi," ayah Yoongi meremas kedua bahu anaknya. "Yoongi!, kau adalah-" kalimat ayah Yoongi terputus ketika melihat istrinya berdidi di ambang pintu.

"Yoonji!, astaga!, dari mana saja kau nak?, ibu sangat khawatir padamu. Berjanjilah pada ibu untuk tidak meninggalkan ibu lagi!" Yoongi terdiam dalam pelukan ibunya, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan pelukan dari sang ibu. "sayang!, dia bukan-" kalimat ayah Yoongi kembali terputus ketika Yoongi membalas pelukan istrinya dan berkata "iya, Yoonji berjanji."

"oh iya, di mana Yoongi?, kenapa dia menghilang di saat Yoonji sudah kembali?" tanya ibu Yoongi. "Yoongi telah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil seminggu yang lalu," jawab bibi Yoongi, ayah Yoongi memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "oh jadi begitu," ibu Yoongi menjawab dengan ringan.

"ikut ayah sebentar!" dengan cepat ayah Yoongi kembali menariknya, sekarang ia menariknya ke ruang kerjanya. "Yoongi!, kenapa kau menuruti bibimu itu nak?, kau adalah kau, kau Yoongi bukan Yoonji, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini!, pasti ada cara lain yang tidak akan menyakiti siapapun," ujar ayah Yoongi tidak kuat menahan air di pelupuk matanya.

Yoongi melangkah maju dan menghapus air mata ayahnya. "ayah!, ibu mulai melihat ke arahku, ibu juga memelukku, aku sangat senang. Jika dengan menjadi Yoonji aku bisa merasakan hal seperti itu lagi, aku mau melakukannya," ayah Yoongi memeluknya dengan erat setelah mendengar pengakuan Yoongi. Keesokan harinya respon yang diberikan keempat kakak laki-lakinya pun tidak berbeda jauh dari sang ayah.

Ayah dan keempat kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk tidak memaksakan diri, tetapi Yoongi kecil tidak mau. Ia ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari ibunya seperti yang Yoonji dapat. "setidaknya kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri jika bersama kami," ujar kakak tertuanya ketika sang ibu tidak ada di rumah.

Sikap ibu Yoongi mulai mengeras saat Yoongi mulai beranjak remaja dan sepeninggalan suaminya dalam kecelakaan mobil, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lalu dengan sengaja memukul Yoongi. Saat itu juga Yoongi mulai berpikir begitu beruntungnya Yoonji, saat kecil ia disayang dan meninggal tanpa merasakan hal yang dialami Yoongi saat ini.

.

"Yoonji-ah!, kau sedang apa?" sebuah pelukan dari belakang dan suara itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. "kau melamun lagi?" tanya gadis berambut merah yang memeluk Yoongi tadi ketika ia tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari orang yang ia peluk. "tidak," jawab Yoongi singkat tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. "jelas-jelas kau melamun," ujar gadis itu sambil memainkan rambut Yoongi.

"kau sendiri sedang apa Park Jimin?" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, sedangkan gadis bernama Park Jimin itu masih asyik bermain dengan rambut Yoongi. "gaya rambut ini sangat cocok untukmu," jawab Jimin tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan dan mendudukkan diri di bangku depan Yoongi. "Yoonji-ah!, jika kau punya masalah ceritalah padaku!, aku ini sahabatmu, kau ingat?" ujar Jimin dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

Jimin adalah sahabat dan bisa dibilang cinta pertama Yoongi. Jimin begitu baik dan cantik, Yoongi yang sedang dalam masa pubertas pun tertarik padanya. Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah saat Yoongi memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri ke sekolah barunya dan dengan cerobohnya Yoongi tersesat.

Saat itulah ia melihat seorang gadis dengan seragam yang sama dengannya sedang membantu seorang nenek memungut barangnya yang berjatuhan, lalu menuntunnya untuk menyebrangi jalan. Senyuman hangat dan kebaikan hati Jiminlah yang membuat dirinya menjatuhkan hatinya pada Jimin.

Sayangnya keadaan Yoongi yang seperti ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada Jimin, mungkin jika ia mengatakannya pada Jimin, ia akan merasa jijik lalu menjauhi Yoongi. Yoongi harus memikirkan kemungkinan buruk itu.

"Yoonji-ah kau tahu?" Jimin menjeda kalimatnya, "tidak," dan Yoongi mendahului kalimat Jimin. "ya!, aku belum selesai bicara. Dasar!" Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihat respon Jimin. "sepertinya aku menyukai Jungkook," senyum Yoongi seketika menghilang. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa Jimin menyukai teman sekelasnya membuat kesempatan Yoongi menjadi semakin kecil.

"apa menariknya si kelinci berotot itu?" tanya Yoongi acuh. "itu termasuk kelebihannya, dia sangat tampan, senyumnya sangat manis, lucu dan kuat, dia juga baik hati," jelas Jimin dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah, jika dipikir kembali Jungkook memang seperti yang Jimin katakan, tetapi masalahnya Jungkook hanya menganggap Jimin sebagai teman biasa dan yang lebih buruk, Jungkook menyukai gadis dari kelas lain bernama Kim Taehyung.

"aku dengar kemarin ada yang mendapat pernyataan cinta dari kapten tim volli putra. Huuh.. kapan aku akan merasakannya ya?, andai saja Jungkook menyatakan cinta pada ku," Jimin berandai-andai sambil menangkup pipinya. "bangun!, dasar pemimpi!" ujar Yoongi sambil menyentil dahi Jimin, Yoongi bersikap seperti ini di sekolah hanya saat dirinya bersama Jimin, Jimin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Yoongi tenang dan tersenyum di sekolah.

"berhentilah berbicara dan kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!" ujar wali kelas mereka sambil melangkah masuk. "hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Silahkan masuk!"

Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar sesaat setelah murit baru itu masuk. "namaku Kim Seokjin, mohon kerjasamanya! Ah satu lagi, aku adalah teman masa kecil sekaligus tunangan dari Min Yoonji, salam kenal!" semua murid berteriak histeris mendengar pengakuan yang mengejutkan dari murid baru bermarga Kim ini. "ini pasti mimpi." "mereka sangat serasi." "level mereka terlalu tinggi untukku." "Min Yoonji kita yang cantik, tidak!"

Jin hanya menanggapi kegaduhan itu dengan senyum lebarnya. "songsaengnim!, bolehkah saya duduk di samping tunangan saya?" wali kelas pun menyuruh siswa yang duduk di samping Yoongi untuk pindah. "ugh," keluh siswa yang terpaksa pindah dari tempat duduk favoritnya. "annyeong Suga!" sapa Jin kepada orang di depannya. Suga adalah panggilan kesayangan Jin pada Yoongi, ia bilang senyum Yoongi sangat manis seperti gula, jadi ia memanggilnya seperti itu.

"jam istirahat nanti, ikut aku!" ujar Yoongi dengan aura dan pandangan dingin. "ya!, aku ini tunagnanmu, kanapa kau bersikap dingin seperti itu?" Jin menggunakan nada manjanya sambil mendudukkan diri di bangku samping Yoongi. "diam!" perintah Yoongi, membuat Jin diam seketika. 'seram.. seram..' batinnya nelangsa.

Bel jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi tetapi berita tentang murit baru tunangan Yoonji sudah menyebar ke seantero sekolah dan hal itu membuat aura dingin Yoongi semakin pekat. "maaf Jiminie!, aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan, aku ada urusan dengan orang ini," ujar Yoongi sambil menunjuk Jin dengan dagunya. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya.

"jadi?" tanya Jin, ia tidak tahan dengan suasana sunyi. Yoongi mengajaknya ke sudut sekolah yang sepi. "kau ini bodoh atau apa?, kanapa kau mengaku seperti itu?, sekarang berita itu sudah menyebar di sekolah," ujar Yoongi geram. "Suga.. kau ini kejam sekali, aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, kau tidak ingin kerepotan menolak pernyataan cinta dari fansmu yang jumlahnya ratusan itu kan?" Yoongi diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Jin.

"lagi pula aku ini memang tunanganmu," ujar Jin. Mereka memang sudah di jodohkan oleh orang tua mereka dari kecil dan di usia Yoongi yang ketujuh belas kemarin mereka melangsungkan pertunangan.

Saat mereka masih kecil orang tua Jin setuju mereka dijodohkan, tetapi lama-kelamaan orang tua Jin tahu identitas Yoongi yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin putranya bertunangan bahkan menikah dengan sesama jenis.

"aku, bahkan Suga juga tidak ingin ini terjadi ayah, ibu, tetapi aku akan tetap melakukannya," ujar Jin saat itu. Sontak saja membuat kedua orang tuanya terkejut. "selama belasan tahun aku bersahabat dengan Suga, aku tahu bagaimana sikap bibi, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Suga yang sebenarnya. Jika bibi tahu bahwa pertunangan ini ditolak karena gender, beliau pasti akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Suga dan semua yang dilakukannya akan sia-sia, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi," Jin menjeda kalimatnya cukup lama.

"ijinkan aku melakukannya ayah!, ibu!" pinta Jin, ia membungkuk sangat dalam. Melihat Jin seperti itu membuat orang tuanya luluh dan mengijinkannya, jujur saja orang tua Jin juga sangat iba dengan Yoongi.

Dari sejak kecil Jin adalah orang yang selalu membantu dan menolong Yoongi, ia sudah seperti kakak kelima bagi Yoongi. "jika mereka menyataan cinta padaku, aku akan menunjukkan identitasku yang asli, mudahkan? A-auh.." rintih Yoongi saat Jin mencubit pipinya dengan cukup keras.

"mudah apanya?, ck kau ini terlalu menyepelekan sesuatu. Apa kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan orang-orang katakan tentangmu dan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau melakukan hal bodoh itu huh?" tanya Jin masih menarik-narik pipi Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi hanya menunduk dan terdiam. "sudahlah... ah aku lupa mengucapkan sesuatu," ekspresi Jin berubah serius, Yoongi pun ikut memandang Jin dengan serius.

"kau semakin cantik saja hehe.." ujar Jin pada akhirnya, lalu beranjak meningalkan Yoongi. "argh!, sakit," keluh Jin ketika Yoongi menendang pantatnya dengan sangat keras. "terimakasih atas pujiannya," ujar Yoongi sambil mengibaskan rambutnya ke wajah Jin lalu mendahuluinya.

"YA MIN SUGA!" Yoongi terkekeh geli mendengar suara teriakan cempreng khas Jin itu, lama tidak berjumpa ia sangat merindukan teriakan itu. Ia sangat senang Jin kembali, tak sadar Yoongi tersenyum di sepanjang koridor membuat semua murid terpana melihatnya. "wah wah, lihat siapa yang sedang gembira ini!" ujar Jimin ketika Yoongi sampai di kelas masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"jarang sekali melihatmu senyum-senyum seperti ini, apa yang Kim Seokjin lakukan padamu?" tanya Jimin dengan tatapan jahilnya. Yoongi menghela napas lalu wajahnya kembali datar. "tidak ada," jawabnya singkat lalu mendudukkan diri di bangkunya, beberapa menit kemudian Jin masuk sambil mengusap pantatnya.

"Suga.. sepertinya kau bertamabah kejam," ujar Jin sambil mengacak rambut Yoongi lalu pergi sebelum ia babak belur, sedangkan Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya.

.

"oh!, Yoongi kau sudah pulang," ujar Min Youngsoo kakak keempat Yoongi, satu-satunya kakak Yoongi yang berada di rumah, itu karena ia masih mahasiswa. "seperti yang kau lihat. Ibu?" tanya Yoongi, biasanya jika ia pulang ibunya akan menyambutnya. "bisnis luar kota," jawab Youngsoo. Yoongi mengehela napas lega. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua kebohongan yang ia lakukan.

"bersenang-senanglah!" ujar Youngsoo. Semua kakak Yoongi sering bersekongkol agar ia bisa bebas dari ibunya meski hanya sebentar. "aku pinjam bajumu dan tolong beri tahu aku jika ibu pulang!" pinta Yoongi sambil melangkah ke kamarnya. "iya!, apapun untukmu."

Yoongi memakai celana panjang dan kemeja Youngsoo yang terlihat sangat kedodoran di tubuhnya, ia juga mengikat rambutnya, penampilan khas Yoongi ketika ibunya tidak ada di rumah dan saat ia di rumah Jin. "kapan terakhir kali aku berpenampilan seperti ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"setelah dipikir-pikir aku terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang memakai baju pacarnya, kenapa tubuhku tidak berkembang?" tanyanya lagi sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tok tok tok.. suara ketukan pintu itu membuatnya berjengit kaget. "Youngsoo hyung?" panggilnya memastikan, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari luar dan suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar.

"hyung kaukah itu?" tanyanya, tetapi masih tidak ada jawaban. "i-ibu?" Yoongi mulai gelisah dan kebingungan. Jika benar itu adalah ibunya maka ia dalam masalah besar, ia masih memakai pakaian kakaknya, ibunya pasti akan menghukumnya. "t-tunggu sebentar!" ujarnya. Dengan tergesa ia mengganti bajunya dengan onepiece putih dan membuka pintunya.

"Jin hyung!" teriaknya frustasi ketika mendapati Jin sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "tumben sekali kau memakai pakaian perempuan ketika bibi tidak ada di rumah," ujar Jin sambil masuk ke kamar Yoongi tanpa ijin. "itu salahmu, aku kira kau ibu."

"ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis berambut merah yang sangat dekat dengan mu tadi?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba dan melenceng dari pembicaraan awal mereka. "dia Park Jimin, sahabatku dari kelas satu," jelas Yoongi sambil mengganti pakaiannya kembali. "sahabat?, atau lebih?" senyum jahil tersungging di bibir Jin.

"sebenarnya aku ingin lebih, tapi kau tahu kondisiku kan hyung?" Yoongi menghela napasnya lelah. "kau mungkin benar, tetapi apa kau tidak takut Park Jimin akan diambil orang lain?" tanya Jin lagi. "hyung kau ini terlalu banyak bertanya, jika hal itu terjadi berarti Jimin itu bukan jodohku," jawab Yoongi. 'astaga!, anak ini terlalu pasrah,' pikir Jin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Pengakuan Jin sebagai tunangan Yoonji memang menggemparkan sekolah, tetapi hal itu tidak berdampak pada siswa bergelar ketua OSIS dan juga merupakan murid jenius peraih peringkat pertama paralel di sekolah, Kim Namjoon.

Ia mulai tertarik dengan Yoonji ketika ia mengetahui ada murid yang nilainya hampir menyamai dirinya. Awalnya ia menganggap Yoonji sebagai saingannya dalam berprestasi, tetapi lama - kelamaan perasaannya menjurus ke arah "cinta". Yoonji adalah gadis anggun dan pendiam, ia tidak terlihat seperti siswi-siswi di sekolah yang pada umumnya berisik, Namjoon menyukai itu.

Namjoon sangat bersyukur dengan menjabatnya Yoonji sebagai wakil ketua, dengan begini ia bisa leluasa mendekatinya. "baiklah!, rapat untuk hari ini selesai," serempak semua anggota segera keluar setelah Namjoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Min Yoonji!" panggil Namjoon menghentikan langkah Yoongi. "bisakah kau membantuku munyusun proposal untuk acara minggu depan?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi pun mengangguk dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Namjoon. "terimakasih." Mereka pun fokus pada tugas mereka, tetapi sebenarnya Namjoon ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"aku mendengar berita bahwa murid baru di kelasmu itu adalah tunanganmu, apakah itu benar?" Namjoon memulai pembicaraan. "hn," jawab Yoongi singkat tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. "ada apa dengan responmu itu?, apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Namjoon, sekarang Yoongi menatapnya.

"tentu saja, dia adalah salah satu sandaran hidupku, di saat aku sedih bahkan putus asa dia akan selalu berada di sampingku untuk menghibur dan menguatkanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada dia di sampingku," jelas Yoongi dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir tipisnya. 'tentu mencintainya sebagai kakakku,' batin Yoongi.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, lalu Yoongi memutuskan untuk kembali berkutat pada proposal mereka, hingga sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. "apakah aku tidak punya kesempatan?" hari ini gelagat Namjoon terlihat aneh di matanya. "a-apa maksudmu?" Yoongi balas bertanya, ia menatap tidak percaya pada tangan Namjoon yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Min Yoonji!, aku mencintaimu," Yoongi terdiam, membeku. "tapi aku-" "aku tahu," Namjoon menyela ucapan Yoongi. "aku tahu, tapi tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?, aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa cintaku lebih besar dari Kim Seokjin. Aku mohon!" Namjoon memohon dengan sepenuh hati, ia bahkan mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi. 'astaga,' batin Yoongi berteriak.

"Suga!" Jin datang pada saat yang tepat, Yoongi pun menarik tangannya dengan cepat lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Jin. "maaf aku tidak bisa, permisi!" pamit Yoongi lalu berbalik arah membelakangi Namjoon yang masih terdiam di ruang OSIS. Jin melemparkan seringainya pada Namjoon lalu merengkuh pinggang ramping Yoongi. "astaga!, dia sengaja melakukan itu di hadapanku. Awas kau Kim Seokjin!, aku tidak akan menyerah dan tidak akan kalah darimu," Namjoon bertekat.

"ahahahaha... kau lihat ekspresinya tadi?, tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?" Jin tergelak sambil menirukan mimik dan ucapan Namjoon tadi. "jadi kau melihatnya?" tanya Yoongi, ia kesal dan malu. "hm, sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu," ujar Jin dengan wajah seriusnya. "jangan mengucapkan hal yang menyebalkan dengan wajah seriusmu, itu membuatku tambah frustasi."

Setelah kejadiang itu Yoongi selalu membolos kegiatan OSIS, selalu berpaling dan menghindar ketika ia melihat Namjoon ada di sekitarnya, sedangkan Namjoon berusaha untuk semakin dekat dengan Yoongi. "Min Yoonji!" panggil Namjoon sambil meraih tangan Yoongi, menghentikannya melarikan diri.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah ikut kegiatan OSIS lagi?, dan yang lebih penting kenapa kau terus menghindariku?" tanya Namjoon masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yoongi. "ah!, songsaengnim!" ujar Yoongi agak keras, berhasil membuat Namjoon mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melepaskan genggamannya, Yoongi pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri.

"ya!, Min Yoonji!" teriak Namjoon sambil berlari mengejar Yoongi, tetapi Namjoon tidak tahu potensi atletik yang dimiliki Yoongi. Ia berlari sangat kencang, menghiraukan keterkejutan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Untung saja di koridor hanya ada beberapa siswa. 'semoga mereka tidak mengenaliku' do'a Yoongi, jika mereka mengenali Yoongi maka image yang ia bangun selama ini akan runtuh.

"astaga aku tidak percaya dia bisa berlari secepat itu, apa dia atlet lari?" puji sekaligus keluh Namjoon, ia sedang mengatur napasnya tepat di depan pintu gymnasium sekolah, ia tidak tahu jika orang yang sedang ia cari berada di dalam sana. "lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas," Namjoon akhirnya menyerah dan kembali ke kelasnya.

"syukurlah," ujar Yoongi lega, setelah ia melihat Namjoon pergi meninggalkan gym. Yoongi berbalik, menghadap lapangan basket di sana ada satu bola basket yang tertinggal, ia pun menghampirinya dan mulai memantulkan bola lalu shoot!, bolanya berhasil masuk ke ring dengan mudah. "kemampuanku tidak berkurang," gumamnya, lalu ia pun kembali memainkan bola basket itu.

"wah permainanmu bagus sekali," puji suara pemuda di belakangnya, mendengar itu Yoongi pun menghadap ke sumber suara. "malaikat pemain basket," celetuk pemuda itu terpana melihat kecantikan Yoongi. "apa yang dilakukan malaikat sepertimu di sini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mendekati Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, dua kali pemuda itu memanggilnya malaikat. "sebenarnya aku sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang," aku Yoongi, pemuda itu nampak terkejut. "siapa?, penjahat?, penculik?, pembunuh?, atau jangan-jangan iblis?, kau benar-benar seorang malaikat yang turun ke bumi untuk melindungi umat manusia dari kejahatan iblis?" pertanyaan konyol terlontar dari bibir pemuda itu.

'ada yang salah dengan otak orang ini, apa kepalanya terbentur?' batin Yoongi dengan tatapan horor. "aku manusia sepertimu, sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan usai sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa Jung Hoseok-sshi!" pamit Yoongi dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, meninggalkan pemuda bernama Jung Hoseok itu.

"dari mana dia tahu namaku?, dia pasti bukan manusia biasa, aku yakin dia malaikat, mungkin dia malaikat pelindungku, jika iya aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Ah.. aku jadi tidak sabar," ujar Hoseok sambil memeluk bola basket dengan erat.

"Yoonji-ah~" sapa suara ceria yang sangat familyar di telinga Yoongi, mereka sedang berada di depan loker. "kertas apa itu?" tanya pemilik suara itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Park Jimin, karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban Jimin pun merebut kertas itu dari Yoongi. "s-surat ancaman?, ini berbahaya, jangan ikuti perintah surat ini Yoonji-ah!" perintah Jimin khawatir.

"y-ya!, Min Yoonji!" teriak Jimin ketika Yoongi berlari dan tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. "mereka mengambil sepatu olah ragaku, aku harus mengambilnya," ujar Yoongi agak keras agar Jimin bisa mendengarnya. "Yoonji-ah!, aish.. apa yang harus ku lakukan?, ah iya Kim Seokjin," Jimin pun bergegas memberi tahukan hal ini pada Jin.

'membakar sepatuku?, yang benar saja?' pikir Yoongi ketika ia sudah sampai di taman belakang sekolah, di sana terlihat ada tiga gadis sedang menunggunya. "akhirnya datang juga sang gadis idaman. Min Yoonji," ujar gadis yang berada di tengah. "kembalikan sepatuku Kim Sojung!" perintah Yoongi dengan aura dingin.

"enak saja!, Kau tahu?, aku sudah muak denganmu, dengan sikap dan kelakuanmu yang sok anggun dan sok pintar itu. Semua orang bahkan memujamu seolah kau adalah gadis paling sempurna di dunia ini," ujar gadis bernama Kim Sojung itu dengan penuh ekspresi, intinya ia tidak suka dengan Yoongi.

"iya aku mengerti perasaanmu, maaf!, sekarang berikan sepatuku!" perkataan Yoongi malah membuat Sojung semakin emosi, ia pun menyuruh dua temannya untuk mengunci pergerakan Yoongi. "tidak semudah itu dasar bodoh!, aku akan mengambil semuanya darimu, dimulai dari sepatu busuk ini," ujar Sojung sambil menyalakan api dan membakar sepasang sepatu olah raga Yoongi.

"oopsi," ketiga gadis itu tertawa dengan keras. Rahang Yoongi mengeras, ia sangat geram. Itu bukanlah sepatu olah raga biasa, itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahnya sebelum beliau meninggal. "beraninya kalian!" ujar Yoongi. "kau mau apa?, melapor pada ibu?" Yoongi sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sojung. Ia menghentakkan dua tangannya ke depan membuat kepala dua gadis yang memeganginya saling terbentur.

"aku akan menghajarmu," perkataan dan perubahan sikap Yoongi membuat nyali Sojung menciut ditambah lagi ia melihat Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat. "s-se-sebegitu berhargakah sepatu itu untukmu?, bukankah dengan uangmu itu kau bahkan bisa membeli pabrik sepatu?" Yoongi menulikan pendengarannya dan semakin mendekat ke arah Sojung.

Karena panik, Sojung menampar Yoongi. Hal itu cukup membuat sudut bibir Yoongi robek dan terdapat bekas kuku di pipinya. Amarah Yoongi memuncak, ia kembali mengeratkan kepalan tangannya lalu meninju Sojung dengan sangat keras hingga ia terpental ke samping, Yoongi mencengkeram kerah seragam Sojung berniat memukulnya lagi tetapi tangannya tertahan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jin-orang yang menahan tangan Yoongi- setelah melihat dua gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri. Jin baru saja datang bersama Jimin. Yoongi hanya diam, ia melepaskan cengkraman di kerah Sojung dan memandangi sepatu olah raganya yang sudah berubah menjadi abu. "Yoonji-ah!" panggil Jimin lirih sambil menyentuh bahu Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin dan lari entah ke mana.

.

"Yoonji chagi!, ada apa dengan wajahmu nak?" tanya ibu Yoongi ketika melihat luka di wajah anaknya. "ada kucing yang mencakarku," bohong Yoongi. "kau ini!, lihatlah wajahmu yang cantik ini sekarang tergores," ujar ibu Yoongi sambil mengusap pelan luka Yoongi.

Tepat setelah lukanya diobati, ibunya mendapat telphon dari sekolah dan sekolah pun menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada ibu Yoongi. "kau berkelahi?, seorang gadis tidak sepatutnya melakukan hal itu Min Yoonji, ditambah lagi kau berbohong pada ibu," ibu Yoongi murka, setelah itu luka Yoongi bertambah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Yoonji-ah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jimin keesokan harinya. Penampilan Yoongi hari ini sangat tertutup, ia mengenakan sweeter lengan panjang dan stoking hitam. Di mata Jimin, Yoongi terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "aku baik-baik saja, maaf tapi aku harus segera pergi," jawab Yoongi dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Tanpa Yoongi sadari Jimin mengikutinya. "ruang guru?" Jimin pun menguping pembicaraan mereka

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Jimin berjengit ketika mendengar sebuah suara tepat di depan telinganya. "Kim Seokjin!, i-itu aku.." Jimin tergagap, ia berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang tepat. "kau menguping?" tanya Jin lagi. "tidak!, aku hanya ingin memberitahu mereka bahwa Yoonji tidak bersalah, jika si Sojung dan kelompoknya itu tidak berulah, kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini," Jin membuka pintu ruangan setelah Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jimin dengan suara yang sangat kecil, perhatian semua orang yang berada di dalam sekarang tertuju pada Jimin dan Jin. "maaf telah mengganggu!, gadis ini adalah saksi kejadian kemarin dan dia akan menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya," Jimin dan Yoongi melotot tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jin. "Kim Seokjin!" panggil Jimin geram, tetapi masih dengan suara kecil.

"ekhem.. ja-jadi begini, kemarin Yoonji mendapat suarat ancaman dari Kim Sojung, surat itu mengatakan jika Yoonji tidak datang ke taman dia akan membakar sepatu olah raganya, Yoonji pun menuruti gadis itu, tetapi gadis itu tetap membakar sepatu Yoonji, Kim Sojung bilang jika dia sangat benci dengan Yoonji karena dia anggun, pintar dan populer di sekolah, aku masih punya suratnya," jelas Jimin panjang lebar lalu menyerahkan surat itu.

"benarkah itu Kim Sojung-sshi?" tanya wali kelas Sojung, "i-itu.." "songsaengnim!, tidak ada penjahat yang mengakui kejahatannya kan?, lebih baik kita lihat saja rekaman CCTV, bukankah di sana ada CCTV?" sela Jin. Mereka pun menuju ruang keamanan untuk mengecek rekaman CCTV kemarin.

Ibu Sojung menatap tidak percaya pada CCTV. "i-itu bukan aku," sanggah Sojung, ketika ia melihat dirinya tertangkap CCTV sedang membulli Yoongi. "lalu siapa lagi?, saudara kembarmu?" tanya Jimin memberanikan dirinya. "tolong maafkan kelakuan anak saya!" ibu Sojung membungkuk dalam, meminta maaf atas kelakuan buruk anaknya. "kenapa ibu meminta maaf?"

"dasar anak tidak tahu diri!, ikut aku Kim Sojung!, ada yang harus ibu bicarakan padamu, permisi!" pamit ibu Sojung sambil menarik anaknya paksa. Meskipun sedang diseret, Sojung sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada Yoongi lalu memelototinya dan Jimin. "awas kau!, kau juga!" ujar Sojung sambil menunjuk Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian.

"bukan berarti kau terbebas dari hukumanmu," ibu Yoongi tiba-tiba berujar membuat suasana kembali tegang. "kenapa anda masih menghukum Yoonji?, padahal anda tahu Yoonji tidak bersalah," Jimin berusaha membela Yoongi lagi. "iya, tetapi sikap kasarnya itu sudah tidak menggambarkan sikap seorang gadis lagi dan sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga kami!" perintah ibu Yoongi lalu meninggalkan ruangan. "terimakasih sudah membelaku!, maaf!" ujar Yoongi dan pergi begitu saja mengikuti ibunya.

Lima hari terakhir ini Yoongi absen dari kegiatan sekolah, ibunya sangat malu jadi ia melarang Yoongi masuk sekolah. "annyeong Suga!" sapa Jin ketika Yoongi membukakan pintu untuknya. "lihat siapa yang ku bawa!" ujar Jin dan Jimin pun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik bahu lebar Jin. "tunggu sebentar!" perintah Yoongi sambil menutup kembali pintunya.

"kenapa pintunya ditutup lagi?" tanya Jin bingung dan Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahunya juga tidak mengerti maksud Yoongi. "o?, annyeong Jin!, wah hari ini kau membawa teman?" tanya Youngsoo setelah mempersilakan Jin dan Jimin masuk. "annyeonghaseyo Jimin imnida, saya sahabat Yoonji," Jimin mengenalkan dirinya. "benarkah?, aku kira Yoonji tidak punya teman, yah kau tahu sendirikan?, dia itu galak."

"siapa yang galak?" suara Yoongi membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti. "tentu saja dirimu, memang siapa lagi?, oh iya Jimin-ah!, panggil saja aku oppa dan jangan terlalu formal!" setelah mengucapkan itu Youngsoo pun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. "tadi kenapa kau menutup pintunya lagi?" tanya Jin.

"aku lupa sesuatu yang penting, jadi ada apa?" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Sebenarnya tadi ia mengganti pakaiannya untuk menutupi lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. "sudah lama kau tidak berangkat, agar kau tidak tertinggal Jimin berinisiatif untuk meminjamkan catatannya padamu," jawab Jin, lalu Jimin menyodorkan buku catatannya pada Yoongi.

"kau tidak perlu segelisah itu Jiminie!, ibuku sedang tidak di rumah," ujar Yoongi ketika melihat Jimin mengedarkan pandanganya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang. Jujur saja Jimin menjadi agak takut dengan ibu Yoongi setelah kejadian di ruang keamanan.

"hehe.. ngomong-ngomong Yoonji-ah rumahmu besar sekali, seperti istana. Jika saja si Kim Sojung tidak berulah pasti hidupmu sangat sempurna. Kau cantik, anggun, berprestasi, dan ekonomi keluargamu juga sangat baik, kau pasti bahagia," ujar Jimin dengan panjang lebar, ia tidak tahu jika yang diucapkannya sangat menyinggung perasaan Yoongi.

"tidak, itu semua tidak benar," sanggah Yoongi, ia menunduk dalam dan mengepalkan tangannya sangat erat di atas pahanya. "tentu saja itu benar," ujar Jimin saat Yoongi belum selesai dengan kalimatnya. "tidak!" Jimin dan Jin tersentak mendengar bentakan Yoongi. "kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Maaf aku sudah berlebihan!, tetapi bisakah kalian meninggalkanku?, kumohon!" pinta Yoongi.

"Suga!, kita harus berbicara, tetapi setelah aku mengantar Jimin," Yoongi tidak menjawab ucapan Jin ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya. "maafkan aku Yoonji-ah!" ujar Jimin lirih, saat ini perasaannya sedang bercampur aduk. "ini bukan salahmu," jawab Yoongi tidak kalah lirih.

"Suga!, yang kau lakukan tadi itu sudah keterlaluan, dia tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini," ujar Jin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi. "iya aku tahu, maka dari itu, dia seharusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu hyung. Belakangan ini aku merasa masalahku semakin bertambah, di sekolah apalagi di rumah ibu semakin mengekangku hyung," Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, frustasi.

"kapan semua ini berakhir?" gumam Yoongi. Jin hanya mengusap punggung Yoongi, berharap dengan itu ia bisa lebih tenang.

.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini Yoongi kembali bersekolah. Ia sangat ingin meminta maaf pada Jimin karena perilakunya kemarin, tetapi entah kenapa niatnya selalu terhalang. Seperti saat ini, saat jam pelajaran terakhir Jimin ijin ke kamar mandi, tetapi ia tak kunjung kembali hingga jam pelajaran berakhir.

"malaikatku!" niat hati ingin mencari Jimin yang ia temui justru pemuda penghayal bernama Jung Hoseok. "ya!, jangan abaikan aku!" ujar Hoseok karena Yoongi tidak menggubris dirinya. "kau berbicara padaku?" tanya Yoongi. "tentu saja, memangnya di sini ada malaikat selain dirimu?" Hoseok balas bertanya.

"maaf Hoseok-sshi!, aku sedang buru - buru, aku tidak bisa meladenimu sekarang," jawab Yoongi, sebenarnya ia malas berbicara dengan pemuda ini. "aku sedang mencari temanku, apa kau melihat Park Jimin?"

"Park Jimin?, gadis berambut merah itu?" Yoongi mengangguki pertanyaan Hoseok, mungkin ia tahu di mana Jimin. "aku tidak melihatnya. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Hoseok mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. 'dia tidak mengenalku?, aku kira dia memanggilku malaikat karena dia sedang merayuku.' "aku Min Yoonji," setelah Yoongi selesai menyebutkan namanya, telinganya terasa pengar karena teriakan dari Hoseok.

"j-jadi kau Min Yoonji yang itu?, astaga!, aku hanya pernah dengar dari yang lain, ternyata yang asli sangat cantik dan anggun, juga sedikit tomboy, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mu," Hoseok tampak begitu senang. 'kenapa dia bisa sesenang ini hanya karena bertemu dengan ku?, apakah aku sehebat itu?, dan perlu kau tahu Hoseok-sshi aku ini pria tulen bukan tomboy,' batin Yoongi.

"Y-Yoonji-sshi?" panggil Hoseok agak gugup, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menarik lengan baju Hoseok lalu menyembunyikan diri di belakangnya, penyebabnya adalah tadi Yoongi sempat melihat siluet Namjoon di sekitar koridor jadi ia bersembunyi. "ah!, maafkan aku!" ujar Yoongi seraya melepaskan tangannya dari lengan baju Hoseok.

"tidak apa-apa!, aku senang kok," aku Hoseok dengan senyuman lebar dan tangan yang mengusap tengkuknya agak kikuk. "em.. begini, Yoonji-sshi maukah kau menjadi temanku?" di telinga Yoongi, Hoseok terdengar seperti sedang menyatakan cinta padanya. "tentu," jawab Yoongi pada akhirnya, toh Hoseok hanya memintanya menjadi teman bukan pacar atau istri.

"yuhuuu!, terimakasih Yoonji-sshi!, sampai jumpa lagi!" Hoseok bersorak girang, ia pergi sambil melompat-lompat di sepanjang koridor. "Kim Seokjin pasti akan sedih jika gadis yang begitu dia cintai berkencan dengan orang lain di belakangnya," suara yang paling dibenci Yoongi terdengar dari belakangnya, tetapi ia mengabaikannya dan meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"aku belum selesai denganmu Min Yuunji!" Sojung menarik lengan sweeter Yoongi hingga robek. "hahaha.. apa ini?, lukamu banyak sekali, jangan-jangan ini hukuman yang diberikan ibumu?, uwah.. ternyata ibumu sangat sayang denganmu, sampai-sampai menghadiahimu dengan semua lukisan cantik ini," Sojung tergelak. "apa maumu Kim Sojung?" tanya Yoongi ketus, dengan tangan menutupi sweeternya yang robek.

"tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," Sojung menjeda kalimatnya. "Park Jimin itu sahabatmu kan?, aku dengar pada jam terakhir dia menghilang dan tidak ikut pelajaran, hm.. aneh sekali, kira-kira saat itu dia sedang di mana ya?, apa kau tahu?" pertanyaan Sojung itu membuat Yoongi curiga. "ah.. sudah ku duga kau tidak tahu, sahabat macam apa kau ini. Sudahlah aku mau pergi, jika kau membutuhkanku aku ada di gudang dekat Seoul Univercity," ujar Sojung melangkah meninggalkan Yoongi.

"sampai jumpa!" imbuh Sojung dengan seringai di wajahnya. Sepertinya kecurigaan Yoongi benar. "Kim Sojung berhenti!, apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin?" percuma berteriak, Sojung sudah berada di luar pagar sekolah dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "brengsek!" umpat Yoongi, beruntung saat itu mobil Yoongi sudah terparkir di depan gerbang.

"aku akan mengemudi sendiri, jadi pak supir cepat keluar!, ini uang untuk taxi," perintah Yoongi sambil menarik-narik supir agar keluar dari mobil secepatnya. "t-tapi nona-" "tidak ada tapi-tapian!" ujar Yoongi sebelum supirnya perotes, supirnya pun patuh dan Yoongi segera melajukan mobilnya menuju gudang tempat Sojung berada.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan?, nyonya besar pasti akan memarahiku, ah!, lebih baik aku menelphon kakaknya," setelah itu terdengar nada tunggu di ponsel supir pribadi Yoongi itu. "yeobuseyo tuan muda!..."

.

BRAK!

Tanpa babibu Yoongi menabrakkan mobilnya ke pintu gudang yang ditunjukkan Sojung. "akhirnya datang juga," Sojung menyambut Yoongi dengan seringaian khasnya. "di mana Park Jimin?" tanya Yoongi to the point, karena alasannya datang ke sini hanya untuk menyelamatkan Jimin dari tangan busuk Sojung.

Sojung menjentikkan jarinya, serempak tiga orang laki-laki di belakangnya berpencar memperlihatkan gadis berambut merah dengan tangan diikat ke belakang dan mulut dilakban. "Jiminie-" belum sempat Yoongi menghampiri Jimin, pergerakannya sudah dikunci dan dipaksa untuk bersimpuh di depan Sojung.

"lepaskan dia!, Jimin tidak ada hubunganya dengan ini," perintah Yoongi sambil meronta dari kuncian dua pria di belakangnya, tetapi percuma tubuh dua pria itu lebih besar darinya. "semua fasilitasku disita ibuku, kau pikir itu salah siapa?, jika saja dia tidak di sana untuk membelamu, ibuku tidak akan menghukumku," jawab Sojung lalu berjongkok.

"kau bisa berbuat sesukamu padaku, jika kau melepaskannya," perkataan Yoongi sontak membuat Sojung menyeringai lebar, berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin, ia menggeleng dengan kuat, ia tidak ingin Yoongi babak belur oleh pria suruhan Sojung. "kalian dengar itu?, cepat lepaskan Park Jimin, setelah itu kita bisa bersenang-senang dengan sang putri."

"k-kenapa susah sekali?" ujar pria yang sedang berusaha melepas ikatan tali tambang di tangan Jimin, Sojung menepuk dahinya sesaat setelah mendengar bawahannya itu. "bodoh!, kau!, cepat bantu dia!" perintah Sojung pada suruhannya yang lain, sekarang tinggal satu orang yang mengunci pergerakan Yoongi.

Bruk! Satu tendangan berhasil mengenai alat fital orang yang memegangi Yoongi, sekarang Yoongi bebas. "kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja?" ujar Yoongi sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya, lalu memasang pose menantang. "berani juga kau ya?" dua orang pun maju meladeni Yoongi.

Serangan demi serangan berhasil Yoongi tangkis, bahkan ia juga berhasil mendaratkan tinju dan tendangannya di tubuh atau wajah lawan. 'gadis ini terlatih,' batin salah satu suruhan Sojung. Yoongi memang sudah dilatih kakak-kakaknya tentu saja dengan diam-diam. Brak!, Yoongi tersungkur menghantam barang-barang di gudang itu setelah mendapat tendangan di punggungnya.

"gadis licik, beraninya kau menipuku," Sojung menampar Yoongi, "sekarang aku tidak mau melepaskan sahabatmu itu," lalu menjambak rambut Yoongi dengan keras hingga membuat wajahnya terangkat. "model rambutmu ini sudah ketinggalan jaman, aku akan membuat rambutmu jadi cantik, karena aku ini baik," ckris.. ckris..

Asik dengan kegiatannya memotong acak rambut Yoongi membuat Sojung tidak sadar jika semua pria suruhannya sudah tergeletak di lantai. "seleramu buruk sekali nona," Sojung menoleh dan terkejut ketika melihat dua pria tampan sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan aura membunuh. "hiiiii!"

.

Min Insu, kakak tertua Yoongi mendapat telphon dari supir Yoongi yang mengataan bahwa adiknya itu mengendarai mobilnya sendiri dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ia dan Youngsoo pun mengikuti mobil Yoongi saat mereka tidak sengaja melihat mobil adiknya melaju di depan mereka yang sedang berada di sekitar Seoul Univercity. Sebenarnya Youngsoo ingin segera masuk ketika melihat adiknya dalam bahanya tetapi Insu melarangnya, mereka menelphon polisi dan merekam tindakan Sojung dan pesuruhnya.

"Youngsoo bawa Yoongi ke mobilku!, aku akan mengurus yang ada di sini," Youngsoo menyanggupi perintah Insu lalu memapah Yoongi ke mobil Insu. "kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya Insu pada Jimin yang baru saja menghampirinya. "saya baik - baik saja!, yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah kondisi teman saya tadi," jawab Jimin dengan raut yang sangat khawatir.

"oh.. jadi kau teman Yoong- maksudku Yoonji?, baguslah dia punya teman, tetapi kau tidak usah khawatir aku kakak tertuanya, kami pamit!" ujar Insu lalu meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja. "meski kakaknya sendiri yang bilang begitu, tetapi tetap saja aku sangat khawatir dengan Yoonji."

"jadi?, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat bertemu dengan ibu nanti?" tanya Insu di sela kegiatan mengemudinya, Yoongi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakak tertuanya itu. "aku akan memastikan jika kemarahan ibu padaku nanti adalah yang terakhir," jawabnya lalu kembali fokus memandang ke luar jendela. "bagaimana caranya?" Youngsoo ikut bertanya, tetapi ia tidak mendapat jawaban.

.

"Min Yoonji!, ada apa dengan penampilanmu ini?, jangan-jangan kau terlibat perkelahian lagi?" ujar ibu Yoongi tepat setelah melihat penampilan anaknya begitu berantakan, rambut dengan potongan asal, baju robek, ada bekas darah di sudut bibir dan hidungnya. "iya," jawab Yoongi dengan sangat ringan, membuat dua kakaknya terjengit.

"Y-Yoongi.." panggil Youngsoo dengan sangat pelan seperti berbisik, ia sangat khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya itu. "bagus kau menjawabnya dengan jujur, tetapi tetap saja ibu akan memberimu pelajaran karena kau sudah berkelahi, ibu malu melihat anak gadis ibu yang anggun berubah menjadi beringas seperti ini, memangnya siapa yang mengajarimu?"

Kedua kakak Yoongi menelan ludahnya bersamaan mendengar pertanyaan ibu mereka. "maaf ibu!, aku sudah tidak sanggup menjadi Yoonji lagi dan tentang perkelahian, tidak ada yang mengajariku, karena aku belajar sendiri, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi anak gadis kebanggaan ibu, aku berjanji tidak akan membuat ibu malu lagi," ujar Yoongi terus terang lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Yoonji ibu belum selesai berbicara!, apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak sanggup menjadi dirimu?" Yoongi menghiraukan teriakan ibunya, melihat kejadian itu membuat ibu Yoongi bertambah geram dan menyuruh kakak-kakaknya untuk menyusulnya. "koper itu untuk apa?" tanya Youngsoo setelah Yoongi keluar dengan membawa koper besar.

"beginilah caranya agar aku bisa keluar dari masalah ini hyung," Youngsoo tidak percaya dengan jawaban Yoongi. "dengan melarikan diri?" tanya Insu. "lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?, berbohong seumur hidupku?, awalnya itu memang pilihanku hyung, tetapi ternyata pilihanku salah, aku iri pada Yoonji dia sudah tenang di sana. Jika kalian tetap tidak mengijinkan ku pergi dari rumah, maka lebih baik aku menyusul Yoonji," perkataan Yoongi membuat dua kakaknya membisu.

"Yoonji!, Min Yoonji!, mau kamana kau?, berhenti!" ibu Yoongi menarik lengan Yoongi dengan keras. "Min Yoonji sudah mati sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena kau menabraknya. Ingat?, dan aku adalah Min Yoongi, anak yang tidak kau inginkan." ujar Yoongi lalu menepis tangan ibunya dengan kasar. Yoongi pergi. Insu dan Youngsoo memilih untuk diam atau adik mereka itu akan nekat bunuh diri.

Sebenarnya Yoongi sudah lama merencanakan hal ini, pergi dari rumah, memindahkan semua uangnya ke rekening baru sebelum ibunya memblokir rekeningnya, mengganti nomor telphonnya, tinggal di tempat di mana ibunya tidak akan menemukannya lalu kembali menjadi Min Yoongi.

Tetapi kenyataannya tidak semudah yang Yoongi kira. "susah sekali mencari tempat tinggal baru," gumamnya seraya mendudukkan diri di ayunan sebuah taman bermain. "ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Yoongi, "kau datang di saat yang tepat hyung!, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Orang yang tadi menyapa Yoongi adalah Jin. "sebelum itu, kenapa penampilanmu begitu mengerikan?, dan kenapa kau membawa koper?" tanya Jin sambil ikut mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan sebelah Yoongi. "semuanya sudah berakhir hyung," pengakuan Yoongi sukses membuat Jin menganga.

'anak ini!' pikir Jin gemas dengan sikap sahabatnya ini. "apa maksudmu?" tanya Jin hanya untuk memastikan. "iya.. aku pergi dari rumah lalu memulai hidup baru, akhirnya aku bisa kembali menjadi diriku sendiri, tetapi pertama aku harus mencari rumah yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh ibu," Jin memijit pelipisnya mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"kau pikir semuanya akan berakhir semudah itu?, ayo!, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Jin menarik lengan Yoongi, tetapi ia menerima tepisan yang keras. "kau tidak mengerti hyung!" "apa yang tidak ku mengerti?" dengan sabar Jin meladeni Yoongi. "aku butuh waktu," Jawab Yoongi.

"haah, baiklah. Bagaimana dengan vila keluargaku yang baru?, bibi mungkin tidak tahu," seketika ada binar kebahagiaan terpancar dari mata Yoongi. "setelah meletakkan semua barangmu, aku akan menemanimu mengubah penampilanmu yang mengerikan ini," ujar Jin sambil beranjak dari taman itu. "semengerikan itu kah penampilanku?, sampai-sampai kau mengucapkannya dua kali."

"Yoonji-ah!, satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menghilang tanpa kabar~ aku sangat merindukanmu. Huuh.. satu-satunya sahabatku menghilang, Jungkook menolak ku, aku melihat Taehyung memakai hadiah yang kuberikan pada Jungkook, mereka berpacaran, lalu apa lagi?" Jimin meracau sendirian di taman.

"ditambah lagi Seokjin selalu menghindar jika aku bertanya tentang Yoonji, apa-apaan dia itu?, eh tunggu dulu!, bukankah itu si Seokjin?" Jimin pun berlari dan menghadang Jin, "ya!, kau membuatku terkejut," rutuk Jin sambil mengusap dadanya, "minggir!, aku sedang buru-buru."

Jimin menggeleng masih dengan kedua tangan yang terentang menghadang Jin. "tidak mau dan tidak peduli, pertama kau harus beri tahu aku di mana Yoonji-ah dan kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah!, atau-" "atau apa?" Jin menyela perkataan Jimin. "atau aku akan terus mengikutimu," kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Jin ketika ia mendengar jawaban Jimin. "kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

Setelah itu Jimin terus mengikuti Jin, tetapi di saat mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan Jin berhenti lalu menatap Jimin. "aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengikutiku sampai di sini." Jimin tersenyum bangga "tentu saja, kau bisa merasakannya?, ini adalah keteguhan hatiku," Jin tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jimin dengan polosnya. "kau tidak tahu kita sedang di mana?" tanya Jin, Jimin pun tersentak ketika mendengar suara gemericik air closet, "jangan bilang!-" lalu ia berlari keluar untuk menemukan bahwa bangunan itu adalah toilet umum pria. "astaga Kim Seokjin!" Sedangkan Jin semakin keras menertawai kepolosan Jimin.

"kau pikir aku akan menyerah setelah kau permalukan?, tidak!" Jimin kembali menghadang Jin dengan pose menantang ketika ia keluar dari toilet. "oh!, bukankah itu Suga?" Jin menunjuk jalan di belakang Jimin. "Yoonji-ah!, ternyata bukan. Kau menipuku lagi ya?" ketika Jimin kembali menoleh Jin sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Kim Seokjin!" Jimin berteriak emosi, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang di sekitarnya. "memangnya apa susahnya memberi ku informasi tentang Yoonji-ah?. Baiklah, jika Seokjin tidak mau memberitahu ku, aku akan langsung ke rumahnya, mungkin dia di rumah," dengan tergesa ia pergi ke samping jalan untuk memanggil taksi.

.

"ini dia, kuatkan mentalmu Park Jimin!, mungkin nanti kau akan bertemu dengan ibu Yoonji-ah," Jimin berujar pada dirinya sendiri lalu ia menekan bel di pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Min. Seorang wanita membukakan pintu, "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu. "apa Yoonji-ah ada di rumah?, aku ingin bertemu dengannya," jawab Jimin sekenanya.

Wanita itu memandangi Jimin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "maaf!, tetapi sekarang rumah sedang kosong, karena nona Yoonji sedang tidak ada di rumah dan tuan Youngsoo sedang menemani nyonya di rumah sakit, saya tidak tahu kapan nona muda akan pulang," jawab wanita itu seolah tahu isi hati Jimin.

Setelah berpamitan Jimin melangkah dengan pelan, masih enggan pergi dari tempat itu ingin rasanya ia menunggu Yoonji di sana. "hei, ku dengar satu bulan yang lalu anak gadis keluarga Min pergi dari rumah, benarkah itu?" langkah Jimin benar-benar terhenti ketika ia mendengar dua wanita paruh baya sedang bergosip di depan rumah Yoonji, ia pun berbalik dan menghampiri mereka.

"maaf bibi, tadi saya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan bibi. Benarkah Yoonji-ah pergi dari rumah?" tanya Jimin, dua wanita paruh baya itu tidak menjawab, hanya memandangi Jimin. "saya Park Jimin dan saya adalah sahabat Min Yoonji."

"ah.. iya dan ku dengar dia pergi dari rumah karena perlakuan ibunya yang keras dan sering memukulinya, tetapi setelah dia pergi nyonya Min malah jatuh sakit," Jimin kaget mendengar jawaban dari bibi itu, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa dulu Yoonji marah ketika ia mengatakan hidup Yoonji sangat bahagia.

"astaga Yoonji-ah," Jimin terduduk perasaannya terasa meluap, begitu juga dengan air matanya, ia tidak dapat menahannya. "kau tidak apa-apa nak?" hingga kedua bibi tadi merasa iba padanya.

.

Keesokan harinya Jimin sengaja menunggu Jin di depan gerbang sekolah, berniat untuk melabrak dan mengintrogasinya. "ah!, annyeong Jiminie!, apa kau masih.. mau- sepertinya kau sedang marah," Jimin hanya diam dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sembab karena semalaman menangis, bahkan sekarang ia kembali ingin menangis.

"ikut aku!" Jimin menarik dasi pemuda jangkung itu, mau tak mau Jin pun berjalan sambil tertunduk-tunduk. "ya!, Jimin!, leherku pegal, bisakah kau menarikku dengan cara yang lebih biasa?" keluh Jin, lalu Jimin melepas tarikannya. "baiklah, ada apa ini?, kau terlihat ingin menangis," dan benar saja Jimin manangis ketika Jin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"apa-apaan kau ini Kim Seokjin?, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?, dia itu sahabatku," ujarnya dengan air mata yang berlinang. "kemarin aku ke rumahnya, kau tahu?, pembantu rumahnya bilang jika dia tidak ada di rumah dan dia tidak tahu kapan Yoonji akan pulang, setelah itu aku mendengar bibi yang bergosip mangatakan bahwa Yoonji pergi dari rumah karena ibunya sering memukulinya."

Jimin mendekat lalu memukul-mukul dada Jin. "kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Jin hanya diam dan menerima pukulan Jimin, lalu ia mendekap gadis itu. "maaf!, tenanglah Jimin!" untuk beberapa detik Jimin terdiam, terkejut dengan perbuatan Jin.

"mana mungkin aku tenang sedangkan aku tidak tahu di mana dan bagaimana kabar sahabatku saat ini. Aku yakin semua ini salahku, Yoonji-ah tidak berangkat ke sekolah tepat satu hari setelah ia menyelamatkan ku dari Sojung, saat itu dia sangat babak belur, ibunya pasti sangat marah lalu menghukumnya," ujar Jimin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"ya!, Suga akan marah jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Kau sudah dua tahun menjadi sahabatnya kan?, jadi kau pasti tahu Suga itu kuat, dia pasti baik-baik saja, percayalah!" sekarang Jimin benar-benar sudah tenang setelah mendengar kalimat Jin yang cukup meyakinkan, ia pun melepaskan dekapan Jin dan agak menjauhinya.

"baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tenang, lebih baik kita bergegas, bel sudah berbunyi," ujar Jin melangkah meninggalkan Jimin di belakangnya. "aku harap yang kau katakan itu benar." lirih Jimin.

.

To Be Continued

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca Lie!. Sebagai manusia biasa pastilah diri ini punya salah, dan terkadang manusia itu tidak menyadari kesalahannya di mana, jadi mohon diingatkan dengan me-review ya ;). Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.


	4. Chapter 4

'Suga!, lihatlah apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada sahabatmu ini!, bukankah kau mencintainya?, kenapa kau membuatnya menangis?' batin Jin. Selama pelajaran berlangsung fokusnya justru terpusat pada Jimin, raut ceria yang selalu terpancar di wajah gadis itu seolah hilang.

Jin terus mengikuti Jimin, gadis itu terlihat masih terlarut dalam kesedihan, ia terus saja melamun bahkan saat pulang, ia terus menabrak orang-orang yang berada di depannya, 'sudah cukup!' "Park Jimin!" Jin menarik lengan Jimin sebelum ia menabrak orang lagi.

Jimin hanya diam, memandangi Jin dan lengannya, Jin pun melepaskan genggamannya. "ayo kita cari Suga," perlahan mata Jimin mulai kembali berbinar, ia terlihat sangat senang, berbanding terbalik dengannya satu per sekian detik yang lalu.

"tunggu dulu!, kemarin kau terus menghindar dan tidak mau memberitahu ku, sekarang kau justru mengajakku mencari Yoonji, kau sedang tidak mengerjaiku kan?" Jimin agak curiga dengan perubahan sikap Jin. "baiklah jika kau tidak mau-" "siapa yang bilang aku tidak mau?" Jimin menyela perkataan Jin dan menarik lengan seragam Jin.

.

Mobil Jin melaju dengan perlahan menyusuri kota, tetapi pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak berniat membawa Jimin ke tempat Yoongi, ia hanya akan membawa Jimin berkeliling kota dan mungkin membuat gadis itu sejenak melupakan Yoongi. Jimin duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. "kita akan mencarinya ke mana?" tanyanya.

"entah, mungkin ke seluruh penjuru kota," jawab Jin, sekilas ia pandang gadis di sampingnya, sedangkan pandangan Jimin terfokus pada setiap inci jalan yang mereka lewati, ia begitu antusias untuk mencari sahabatnya. Jin tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah kafe kecil, "Suga sering mengunjungi tempat ini, mungkin dia di sini," ujar Jin seolah dapat membaca isi hati Jimin.

Kafe yang mereka kunjungi sangat kecil dan sederhana, jadi mereka dapat melihat seluruh pengunjung tanpa harus repot-repot menelusuri kafe tersebut, "dia tidak ada di sini, ayo pergi!" dengan kecewa Jimin keluar dari kafe itu, tetapi Jin justru duduk dan mulai memesan, "ya Kim Seokjin!, ayo pergi!" Jin hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali sibuk memilih menu.

"akan terlihat aneh dan mencurigakan jika kita hanya melihat-lihat isi kafe lalu pergi begitu saja," jelas Jin, "lagi pula aku lapar, duduklah!, aku akan mentraktirmu," mendengar kata "traktir" membuat Jimin otomatis mendudukkan dirinya, "apa boleh buat, baiklah jika kau memaksa."

"waaaaaah.. ini enak sakali," Jimin menangkup pipinya dan terpejam, menikmati satu suap chocolate lava cakes yang ia pesan, diam-diam Jin tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jimin. "ya Seokjin!, kau harus mencoba ini!, ini benar-benar enak," ujar Jimin sambil menyendok lava cakesnya dan menyodorkannya pada Jin, tapi pemuda itu hanya diam, "buka mulutmu!"

Meski ragu Jin pun akhirnya membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Jimin, 'maaf Suga!, yang berhak memiliki perasaan ini bukan hanya kau saja.'

"yah.. beginilah seharusnya hidup," Yoongi berbaring dan menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa. Selama satu bulan ini kegiatan Yoongi hanya bermalas-malasan di vila, bermain musik, menulis lagu, pergi jalan-jalan untuk sekedar berbelanja dan mencari referensi untuk lagunya.

Penampilannya sekarang sudah benar-benar berubah, ia memangkas rambutnya, ia bersumpah untuk tidak menggunakan semua barang yang berbau feminim lagi lalu membuangnya, bahkan membakarnya.

"lihat siapa yang sedang bersantai!" ujar Jin yang baru saja sampai di vila, ia memang sering mengunjungi Yoongi. "mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jin. "ah!, tunggu dulu!, aku baru saja mendapat pencerahan, aku mendapat lirik yang bagus untuk laguku," ujar Yoongi, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"baiklah jika itu yang kau mau," Jin tidak mau ambil pusing, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi. "Park Jimin sudah tahu jika kau pergi dari rumah," ketika nama Jimin disinggung barulah Yoongi fokus padanya. "benarkah?, dari mana dia tahu?, kau memberitahunya?" tanya Yoongi curiga.

"dia ke rumahmu, lalu tidak sengaja mendengar bibi-bibi yang sedang bergosip tentangmu," Yoongi merutuki bibi-bibi di kompleksnya yang senang bergosip. "sebenarnya bukan hanya itu," Jin menjeda kalimatnya cukup lama, membuat Yoongi jadi tidak sabar, "ibumu sakit dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit," lanjut Jin.

"oh astaga!" Yoongi tiba-tiba berteriak lalu beranjak dari sofa. "mau ke mana kau?, sebaiknya kau segera temui mereka!" ujar Jin, Yoongi tidak menjawabnya lagi, hanya suara pintu tertutup yang terdengar. Yoongi belum siap, meski sudah satu bulan berlalu ia masih belum siap, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah siap.

"Yoonji-ah!" Yoongi bilang ia belum siap, tetapi takdir seolah mempermainkannya dan ia harus menerima itu. Jimin berdiri tepat dua meter di depannya, ia tidak bisa menghindar. "J-Jiminie," gadis bersurai merah itu berlari dan menerjang tubuh Yoongi.

"Yoonji-ah!, Yoonji-ah!, Yoonji-ah!" Jimin tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia hanya menyebut nama sahabatnya itu berkali-kali dan memeluknya dengan erat seolah jika melepaskan pelukannya ia akan kembali kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

"kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa pernah bercerita padaku?, saat bersama ku kau selalu terlihat baik-baik saja, kau selalu tersenyum padaku, tetapi kenyataannya kau sedang tersiksa kan?, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?, aku ini sahabatmu, aku akan mendengarkanmu Yoonji-ah," Jimin menumpahkan semua isi hatinya. "maafkan aku Jiminie!, berhentilah menangis!" Yoongi melepas pelukan Jimin lalu mengusap lembut air mata itu.

Ketika ia mulai tenang Jimin baru sadar sahabatnya sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda. "kau.. benar-benar Min Yoonji yang ku kenal 'kan?" tanya Jimin memastikan, meski sahabatnya sekarang terlihat seperti seorang pemuda tampan, tetapi ia yakin 100% bahwa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Min Yoonji sahabatnya.

'tunggu dulu!, pemuda tampan?, apa yang kau pikirkan Park Jimin?' Jimin malu dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia memalingkan wajahnya tidak sanggup melihat Yoongi yang sekarang. "te-tentu saja.. ini aku," 'kenapa dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku?, apa dia membenciku sekarang?'

"Jiminie!, maaf aku sudah membuatmu khawatir!, kau boleh marah dan membenciku," Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mencubit lengan Yoongi, "aku memang marah, tetapi aku tidak akan membencimu."

Yoongi mengulas senyum sambil mengusap bekas cubitan Jimin, "lalu kenapa kau memalingkan pandanganmu dariku?" Jimin kembali dibuat bersemu mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. "salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?, aku tidak bisa terlalu lama memandangmu, kau terlalu tampan, bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta padamu?" sekarang giliran Yoongi yang bersemu.

Yoongi tahu yang Jimin katakan tadi hanya sebuah candaan, "aku pasti jadi manusia terbahagia saat ini, baiklah!, bagaimana jika kita kencan?" ujarnya lalu menggandeng tangan Jimin. Mereka pergi ke taman bermain.

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau merubah penampilanmu?" Jimin tiba-tiba bertanya, Yoongi terdiam ia mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat, "itu karena... aku tidak suka dengan diriku yang dulu. Egois, munafik, lemah dan pembohong, itu bukanlah jati diriku yang sebenarnya, jadi aku meninggalkannya dan memulai hidup baru," kali ini ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, meski masih ada yang ia tutupi.

"benarkah?, aku rasa yang kau ucapkan itu tidak benar, aku tidak pernah merasa jika kau egois, munafik, pembohong, apa lagi lemah, aku suka pada dirimu yang dulu, sekarang pun aku masih suka," Jimin tersenyum polos, ia tidak tahu jika ucapannya sedikit mencukil hati Yoongi, meski ia senang dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

.

Yoongi pulang tepat pukul 10 malam, ia dan Jimin sudah mengunjungi banyak tempat, intinya hari ini mereka sangat senang. Ketika ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Jimin sampai rumah, gadis itu menolak dengan mengatakan "orang tuaku akan marah, jika mereka melihat putrinya pulang larut malam ditemani pemuda tampan."

"apa kau sudah mengantar Jimin pulang dengan selamat Yoonji-ah?" Jin menghadangnya di depan pintu, "kau melihatnya?" Yoongi balik bertanya lalu menerobos masuk ke vila.

"bukankah kau sudah muak dengan semua kebohonganmu?, lalu kenapa kau masih melakukan itu pada Park Jimin?" langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Jin, "kau tahu?, dia menangis, dia menangis karenaku, mana mungkin aku berpaling dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya."

"aku tahu dan aku rasa aku lebih mengetahui itu dari pada dirimu, selama satu bulan dia terus datang padaku dan bertanya tentangmu, dia bahkan menghiraukan ku yang jelas-jelas ada di hadapannya," Jin menjeda kalimatnya, ia menarik Yoongi agar menghadap padanya.

"perbuatanmu tadi memang bisa membuat Park Jimin berhenti menangis dan kembali tersenyum, tetapi itu hanya sebentar," Yoongi memalingkan pandangannya, "aku tahu-" "jika kau tahu, kenapa kau masih melakukannya?, apa waktu satu bulan itu masih tidak cukup untukmu?" Jin membentaknya, memaksanya untuk menatap mata yang dipenuhi amarah itu.

"kau pikir mudah untuk lepas dari semua kebohongan ini?, lagipula itu bukan urusanmu hyung," sekarang Jin benar-benar marah mendengar tanggapan bernada tinggi Yoongi, ia mencengkram kerah Yoongi dan sedikit mengangkatnya, "dengar baik-baik!, itu termasuk urusanku, karena aku mencintai gadis itu, aku mencintai Park Jimin," Yoongi terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Jin melepaskan cengkramannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi, sebelum benar-benar pergi ia kembali menghadap Yoongi, "aku sudah tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa kau yang lebih dulu mencintai gadis itu, jika kau tidak segera bertindak, maka aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku, ingat itu!" ujarnya.

Keterkejutan Yoongi sekarang berlipat ganda, "aaaaaaaarg!, sial!" teriak Yoongi lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar.

.

"Youngsoo hyung!, ini aku Yoongi," Yoongi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi kakaknya, "Jin hyung bilang ibu sakit, bagaimana kabar ibu?" tanyanya. "kondisi ibu beberapa hari ini semakin memburuk, dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," Yoongi tersenyum getir mendengar jawaban Youngsoo, "dia ingin bertemu Yoonji, bukan aku."

"tidak, ibu benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu, dia selalu menyebut namamu, bukan Yoonji. Kemarin Hyunki hyung dan Hyunsik hyung sudah datang menjenguk, mereka bilang jika bertemu nanti mereka akan memenggal kepalamu." Yoongi menelan ludahnya, ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan kedua kakaknya membawa kapak dan siap untuk memenggalnya.

"lalu kapan kau akan menemui ibu?" tanya Youngsoo. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, Yoongi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, "aku akan mengirim alamat rumah sakitnya padamu, aku harap kau bisa segera datang," dan sambungan telphon mereka pun terputus.

'jika yang Jin hyung katakan itu benar, maka hari ini dia akan mulai melancarkan aksinya,' batin Yoongi, sekarang ia berada di depan gerbang sekolah dengan topi, kacamata, masker dan jaket yang ia kenakan, ia tidak mau ada orang yang mengenalinya. Sesekali ia mengintip ke dalam area sekolah, ia tidak mungkin masuk begitu saja.

"pssst! Park Jimin!" ujarnya ketika ia melihat Jimin berjalan keluar gerbang, merasa terpanggil Jimin pun mengedarkan pandangannya, "hei!, di sini, kemari!" Yoongi melambai saat gadis itu berhasil menemukannya, tetapi ia tidak segera menghampiri Yoongi, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "kau bicara padaku?"

Yoongi melepas topi dan maskernya, "ini aku," Jimin terlonjak, ia sangat senang melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya, "Yoonji-ah!" teriaknya, "ssssst!" Jimin membekap mulutnya, ia terkikik geli lalu menghampiri Yoongi, "maaf Yoonji-ah!"

"kenapa penampilanmu seperti ini?" tanya Jimin, "bagaimana?, apa aku sudah terlihat seperti artis yang sedang menyamar?" "kau lebih terlihat seperti penculik," tiba-tiba Jin muncul dan ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. "ya Seokjin!, kau tidak tahu siapa dia?, dia Yoonji, tunanganmu," Jin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jimin.

"aku tahu, kami sudah bertemu kemarin, bahkan kami juga sempat mengobrol dengan hangat kemarin, iya kan?" ujar Jin, ia melempar pandangannya pada Yoongi, "iya, bahkan lebih dari hangat," jawab Yoongi sekenanya, "maaf kami harus pergi!, aku ada urusan dengan Jiminie," lanjut Yoongi sambil menggandeng Jimin pergi meninggalkan Jin.

"kenapa sikapmu seperti itu pada Seokjin?, apa kalian bertengkar?, sepertinya kau sedang ingin menghindarinya," tanya Jimin, ia merasa interaksi antara Yoongi dan Jin terkesan canggung dan dingin. "tidak, aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu," jawab Yoongi, ia sedikit menggoda Jimin, gadis itu tersenyum malu.

"sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Jimin lagi. Mereka baru saja keluar dari toko bunga, Yoongi membeli dua buket tulip putih. Yoongi menatap mata Jimin, ia tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, "aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang, tapi sebelum itu aku harus ke rumah sakit."

.

To Be Continued

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca Lie!, terimakasih sudah mengikuti Lie!, terimakasih sudah review!, reviewnya udah aku baca kok, terimakasih buat Manboya sohibku yang sudah memberi ilham untuk diri ini :D Sebagai manusia pastilah banyak kesalahan, mohon diingatkan dengan me-review ya!, maaf jika ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian & maaf updatenya lama!

Sekali lagi terimakasih!


End file.
